Mala memoria
by Olecha
Summary: Roxanne se da cuenta de que está enamorada del famoso villano azul y él también admite sentir lo mismo. Mas un accidente cambiará las cosas... ¿podrá Megamente revertir este problema? T solo por si acaso.
1. El sueño

_Ok, este es mi primer fic de Megamente. Estaba en un "lapsus brutus" cuando PUUFF! me vino esta idea y estaba ansiosa por compartirla. Espero que les guste._

_Por cierto, planeo continuar mi fic de Gorillaz, pero por ahora solo tengo los "bocetos" de la historia en un cuaderno. Le quiero agregar los más detalles posibles, asi que siento muchisimo si piensan que la dejé en el olvido. Aún sigue en pie :) _

_Sin más preámbulos, comienzo._

_Disclamer: Megamente no me pertenece T_T _

* * *

><p>Era una noche realmente agradable en Metro Ciudad. Roxanne Ritchie, a falta de sueño, salió a su balcón a contemplar el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad. Apoyó su codo en el borde del balcón y descansó la barbilla en su mano, contemplando las luces titilantes de los edificios y los autos recorriendo las calles, como un desfile de hormigas luminosas.<p>

Suspiró. El sueño aun no llegaba pero la invadía una inmensa tranquilidad. De hecho, no recordaba la última vez que había tomado un "descanso". Desde que cierto villano azul causaba problemas en la ciudad, las batallas entre él y Metromán eran cosa cotidiana. Y por supuesto, los frecuentes secuestros de Megamente, donde ella, Roxanne, era la "damisela en apuros".

Esos pensamientos la hicieron reír un poco. Por más que Megamente intentara aterrorizarla, jamás tenía éxito. Es decir, sí era bastante inteligente y en algunas ocasiones creaba cosas realmente sorprendentes, más fuera de eso era muy predecible. Sin mencionar que su personalidad infantil y jovial no encajaba del todo en su papel de villano. Además, siempre perdía.

Sin embargo, no podía negar que sentía cierta simpatía hacia el alien azul, incluso afecto…

No, de ninguna manera. Roxanne sacudió la cabeza para despejarse la mente de esas ideas al mismo tiempo que sintió una perturbación en el aire. Volteó a su izquierda, donde creyó haber escuchado algo, mas no había otra cosa que su balcón y parte del edificio.

Supuso que el sueño había llegado y estaba haciendo lo suyo, así que se dirigió al interior de su departamento. Pero justamente el dar la espalda a la ciudad, algo muy familiar cubrió su cabeza.

La reconocería de inmediato: esa vieja y sucia bolsa de patatas que Megamente utilizaba para cegarla en sus secuestros. Después, sintió como un delgado brazo la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura y la elevaba guiándola hacia atrás. En segundos estaba sentada en algo así como una motocicleta. Y a juzgar por la bolsa que le cubría la cabeza y por el hecho de que se encontraban en lo alto de un edificio, estaba sobre _su _motocicleta.

Mientras luchaba por liberarse de la bolsa y los brazos que la sujetaban, no pudo evitar sentirse bastante impresionada. Esa era la primera vez que estaba sobre su motocicleta. Además, era la primera vez que la secuestraba él personalmente, por no mencionar que era de noche.

Todos esos factores hicieron que Roxanne se confundiera e incluso se preocupara un poco. Era tan extraño. Nada predecible.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas, Megamente? - habló la reportera con voz ahogada debido a la bolsa – Bájame de esta cosa, AHORA

- Lo siento, señorita Ritchie. Me temo que no puedo hacer eso. – le contestó su captor

Entonces Roxanne dejó de forcejear.

- Bueno, entonces quítame esto de la cabeza que me está mareando el olor.

Megamente obedeció y le quitó la bolsa. Entonces Roxanne vio con asombro donde se encontraban; la motocicleta flotaba por encima de los edificios del centro de la ciudad. Como acto reflejo, la reportera se aferró a Megamente fuertemente, temiendo por la altura a la que estaban

- ¿le agrada esta vista, señorita Ritchie?

Roxanne no pudo reprimir un grito de sorpresa: el primero desde que Megamente la secuestraba. Ante eso, el alien sonrió con satisfacción. Roxanne aun se sujetaba a él por temor a caer y ambos estaban conscientes de eso.

- Quisiera tener una charla con usted – declaró Megamente

-¡¿y tiene que ser aquí?¡ - le gritó Roxanne

- No pero… - se quedó callado un rato – quise hacerlo más interesante

Aunque le pareció que el villano acababa de inventar la excusa, decidió no cuestionar para no seguirle el juego.

- ¡Déjate de bromas y llévame de regreso a mi apartamento ya!

Roxanne miraba hacia abajo con horror, viendo como los autos iban y venían en las calles como diminutos puntitos andantes. Comenzaba a sentir el aire frio acariciando su piel.

-No – sentenció el villano.

Ante tal respuesta, Roxanne se sintió indignada, giró su rostro en dirección a él para hacerle frente y fue entonces que sus labios se encontraron.

Al principio, el shock la dejó inmovilizada y después quiso apartarlo de ella lo más rápido y lejos posible pero algo se lo impedía. Instantes después, sus labios comenzaron a moverse al compás de los de él y el beso fue mutuo. Solo se separaron por la falta de aire.

Cuando la mirada de la reportera se encontró con los exóticos ojos verdes de Megamente, la cabeza le daba mil vueltas. Dentro de ella se arremolinaban decenas de emociones diferentes: confusión, enojo, emoción, felicidad… y algo que Roxanne había temido desde algún tiempo atrás.

No, ella no podía… no debía… pero negarlo era en vano. Estaba enamorada.

Solo el roce de los labios de él la hizo salir de su "trance". Esta vez estaba decidida a disfrutarlo aun más. Pero comenzó a sentirse débil y mareada, insensible al tacto….

Entonces, Roxanne Ritchie despertó.

- Demonios – farfulló, sintiendo los cálidos rayos de sol entrar por su ventana.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, esto ha sido el primer cap. :$ Soy principiante en estas cosas de la redacción asi que si tienen alguna sugerencia se los agradecería muchisimo :) Si les gustó, review y si no... también. ^^*<em>


	2. Una interesante elección

Ya despierta, Roxanne se quedó recostada con los ojos cerrados pensando en su sueño. Le parecían demasiadas emociones con las que lidiar. No es como si a Roxanne le gustara huir de las cosas, pero acababa de despertar y sentía que no era el momento.

Giro un poco la cabeza para enterarse de la hora en su reloj de mesita y miró con sorpresa que marcaba las 7:03 am.

¡Demonios! Hal pasaría por ella a las 7:30.

Así que se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió con lo primero que sacó de su armario. Ya había dado el primer trago a su café cuando el sonido de un claxon familiar la hizo dar un respingo. Era Hal en la van de las noticias. Apuró su café, se lavó los dientes lo más rápido posible y salió de su apartamento.

- Buenos días, Hal – saludó Roxanne, subiéndose a la van.

- ¿Qué hay, Roxie? – le devolvió el saludo Hal - ¿lista?

- Sí, vámonos. – asintió la reportera.

Y Hal comenzó a manejar.

-¡Hey, Rox! Recuerda que hoy tienes la entrevista con Metro Man a las 9:00

- Es el viernes – dijo extrañada

- Hoy es viernes – le recordó Hal

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¿En serio? – se horrorizó Roxanne

- Sip – confirmó el pelirrojo.

Roxanne dirigió su vista a la ventana, viendo los edificios pasar. Era viernes. Los viernes eran los días en los que Megamente la secuestraba, como parte de sus predecibles planes malvados. No pudo evitar que su mente vagara por los recuerdos del sueño de la noche anterior.

¡Rayos! Y justo ese día que se sentía hecha un remolino de sentimientos. ¿Cómo vería a Megamente sin recordar el sueño? ¿O sin sentirse un tanto… extraña? Ya. Tenía que concentrarse. Aún quedaba trabajo por hacer.

Dio un pequeño suspiro y consultó su reloj de muñeca que marcaba ya las 8:10. "Vamos retrasados", pensó y dirigió su vista al frente. En ese instante Hal la miró de reojo y volvió a mirarla de nuevo con cara de pánico, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo.

- ¡¿Pero qué traes puesto?¡ - Le dijo mirándola de pies a cabeza

Roxanne se sintió de alguna manera molesta porque Hal estaba cuestionando su manera de vestir de una forma poco sutil. Además, seguía conduciendo.

- Vista al frente, Hal – respondió fríamente, Roxanne.

Hal volvió a prestar atención al volante, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada furtiva cargada de resentimiento a la reportera.

Cuando Roxanne estuvo segura de que ya no la miraba más, le echó un vistazo a su ropa. Efectivamente, las consecuencias de estar falta de tiempo y ponerse lo primero que encontró, (sumándole a eso la distracción total) estaban reflejadas en el vestido azul con detalles negros que llevaba puesto. Sería coincidencia, el destino o simplemente un mal truco de su subconsciente, pero eso solamente empeoraba las cosas.

En menos de una hora estaría al aire en una entrevista, una muy esperada entrevista. Con Metromán. Y ella usando un vestido con los colores del supervillano de la ciudad. Como reportera, su imagen era muy importante y más si era la reportera más famosa de Metro Ciudad y frecuentemente asociada la "chica" del superhéroe. ¿Qué dirían los ciudadanos cuando vieran a Roxanne Ritchie llevando esos colores en su atuendo? ¿Se molestaría Wayne al verla vestida así y lo consideraría una especie de burla? Esperaba que no.

El momento de aclarar esas dudas llegó cuando Hal se estacionó frente al estudio de grabación. Roxanne respiró hondo y bajó de la van. Tras bajar el equipo, Hal y ella entraron al estudio.

Ahí ya había mucha gente trabajando, moviéndose de un lado a otro. Algunos preparaban las luces, otros se encargaban de los arreglos técnicos, la escenografía y demás.

Al encuentro de los recién llegados acudió el director del KMPC.

- Llegan tarde. Se suponía que debían estar aquí hace media hora. – les reprendió su jefe.

-Lo siento, George. Había mucho tráfico– se disculpó apenada Roxanne

- Bueno, mejor vete preparan… ¿¡Pero qué estás usando, Ritchie!

- ¡Eso mismo le pregunté yo! – terció Hal, pero los otros dos ignoraron el comentario.

Roxanne, quien ya se esperaba esa reacción, le dijo la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

- Lo hice para… para dejar bien en claro quién es el enemigo. Tú sabes, que el mal nunca triunfa y eso.

- Pues espero que sepas vender bien ese argumento, porque de lo contrario…

- Lo haré bien. Te lo prometo – le aseguró la reportera con una sonrisa.

George dio un suspiro.

- De acuerdo. Ahora ve a que te de unos retoques por allá. – dijo George, señalando un pequeño lugar con un banquito y un espejo de luces, donde una maquillista la estaba esperando. – Sales en 15. – Agregó alejándose pero luego regresó - ¿Y Hal? Estaba aquí hace un momento. Ya debe tener el equipo listo.

- Está en la fuente de bocadillos - le contestó un joven del equipo de luces que pasaba por ahí.

- Ah, que novedad – dijo con sarcasmo George, andando muy apresurado hacía la fuente de bocadillos.

Roxanne, mientras tanto, se sentó en el banquito y se dispuso a que la maquillista hiciera lo suyo. Entre polvos aquí y gloss allá, le preguntó a la maquillista, solo para romper el silencio:

- ¿dónde está Metromán?

- Él no ha llegado todavía. Por favor, no te muevas. – le contestó en voz monótona.

Roxanne se quedó en silencio los siguientes tres minutos hasta que terminó el maquillaje. Una asistenta le trajo la primera parte del guión de la entrevista en la cual el tema eran preguntas hechas por ciudadanos al héroe de la ciudad.

Roxanne le dio una lectura rápida para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y mientras lo hacía, pudo ver de reojo las miradas indiscretas de la producción por su "controversial vestido".

- ¡Sales en 5! – Le gritó su jefe desde la escalera.

Parándose del banquito se dirigió a los asientos del set donde sería la entrevista, preguntándose aun donde estaría Metromán. Aunque no tuvo que preguntárselo por mucho tiempo porque segundos después llegó el héroe con su entrada teatral.

- ¡Que tal! ¡Manos arriba todos! – dijo Wayne con una sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental.

Todos lo miraron algo irritados y siguieron con lo suyo. Mientras un tipo calvo y de aspecto mandón se le acercó para explicarle como debía hacer su entrada a la entrevista. Wayne lo escuchaba asintiendo.

Mientras, Roxanne se preparaba para comenzar, un poco nerviosa por la reacción de Wayne cuando la viera. Un instante después Wayne la miró y arqueó las cejas cuanto su cara lo permitía. Y para sorpresa de Roxanne, el héroe no la miraba con disgusto, simplemente era asombro. Eso la relajó un poco y esperó solo un momento más antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva para salir al aire y empezar la entrevista.

- Buenos días, Metro Ciudad, hoy es un maravilloso día donde me encuentro en los estudios KONG para entrevistar al héroe de nuestra ciudad con las preguntas que ustedes, ciudadanos, han enviado. Por favor, recibamos a Metromán.

Al instante, Metromán entro volando a la escena, revoloteando un poco y saludando a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Metro Ciudad, Roxanne – dijo mirando a la cámara y luego inclinando levemente la cabeza en dirección a la reportera.

- Buenos días, Metromán. Es un gusto que hayas accedido a realizar esta entrevista.

- Todo sea por esta ciudad. – dijo mirando nuevamente a la cámara con sonrisa de comercial.

- Ya veo. Bien, sin más, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos la entrevista?

- Me parece perfecto. – Dijo aún sonriendo.

- la primera pregunta la manda la señorita Brandy Sanders y dice: "¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a seguir luchando heroicamente contra el crimen?"

Y así prosiguió la primera sesión de preguntas y tras unos diez minutos de la entrevista llegaron al primer corte comercial.

-¡Cinco minutos! – gritó el director técnico.

Todos aprovecharon ese momento para comer algo, charlar, o simplemente tomar un descanso. Por su parte, Roxanne y Wayne se quedaron sentados en los asientos del set.

- Bonito vestido – comentó Wayne con una media sonrisa y arqueando una ceja.

- No haré ningún comentario al respecto. – sentenció la reportera un tanto irritada.

- de acuerdo, no tocaré el tema – se apresuró a decir Wayne con un suspiro - ¿Cómo estas, Roxie?

La reportera pensó la respuesta un momento antes de contestar. Es cierto que tras tantos años de ser rescatada como "damisela en peligro" habían desarrollado cierta confianza, pero de eso, a confesarle al héroe que estaba hecha un embrollo por admitir sentimientos hacia cierto villano azul, faltaba aún mucho más.

- Bien, gracias – mintió Roxanne

- ¿de verdad? – insistió Wayne

- Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que… creo que necesito vacaciones, es todo.

- Concuerdo contigo. ¡Eh! ¿Qué te parece si terminando esta entrevista nos vamos volando al Caribe? – Bromeó Wayne y ambos rieron a carcajadas.

En realidad, lo de las vacaciones no era mala idea. De hecho, le vendría bastante bien tomar un descanso para aclarar su mente.

- ¡un minuto! Todos a sus puestos – anunció el director técnico.

La producción comenzó a moverse de nuevo a sus respectivos lugares y Roxanne y Wayne regresaron a sus posiciones iniciales.

El segundo bloque de la entrevista pasó más rápido de lo que Roxanne pensaba. Con las preguntas se venían anécdotas, bromas y reflexiones, por lo que la entrevista era fluida y entretenida.

Al terminar, todos estaban bastante satisfechos con el resultado (a excepción de Hal, quien seguía irritado) e incluso acordaron almorzar juntos.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros? – Le preguntó a Wayne la reportera

- Lo siento, Rox. Tengo una ciudad que proteger – Le respondió Wayne con una sonrisa de comercial.

- Está bien. Entonces hasta luego

- Hasta luego, Roxie.

Y dicho esto, se marchó volando del set.

Entonces, recordando que día era y lo que podría pasar, Roxanne decidió volver a su departamento para cambiarse de ropa. Lo último que quería era que Megamente la viese vestida así.

- George – dijo acercándose a su jefe – Iré a mi departamento. Los alcanzo en el restaurant.

Y así salió del estudio. Pero solo dio un par de pasos cuando notó un peculiar aroma dulzón y quedó inconsciente.


	3. Su fantástico pez travieso

**¡Hola! Lo sé, lo sé ): Dirán "Qué descarada, aparece después de SIGLOS" pero simplemente no me sentía con ánimos de escribir ): Lo lamento mucho, trataré de ser constante pero hay demasiadas cosas (mayormente escuela) que me mantienen muy ocupada y distraída /: Aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta historia que tengo la intención de terminar (: Espero que lo disfruten y pues...**

**¡Perdón! D:**

**Disclamer: Megamente no me pertenece ):**

* * *

><p>Ligeros ecos metálicos llenaban la Guarida del Mal mientras Megamente trabajaba arduamente con su nuevo "plan malvado".<p>

-Bien, creo que ya está listo. – dijo el supervillano al salir detrás de una gran maquinaria compleja.

Se situó junto a Servil para contemplar un enorme aparato de casi el doble de su tamaño, un láser con lo que parecía ser una computadora en él y adornado, por supuesto, con muchas púas metálicas.

Su nuevo orgullo. La Máquina Controlacerebros. Sí, no era un nombre muy original que digamos pero no había tenido tiempo de pensar en el nombre así que ese era uno provisional.

-Es la cuarta vez que dice eso, señor – observo Servil con un poco de pena.

-¡Por favor, Servil! Funcionará ésta vez. Me he asegurado de todo. Además, ya sabes lo que dicen: la cuarta es la vencida. – dijo mientras se acercaba a la máquina con aire soñador.

-De hecho es la tercera, señor.

- ¡Bah! Una más, una menos… - dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia – Ahora, ¡Enciéndela, servil! – le ordenó levantando el índice al aire teatralmente.

Internamente, Servil dio un pequeño suspiro pero respondió de manera enérgica un "Como usted diga, señor".

El pez se dispuso a poner en "Encendido" un pequeño interruptor situado cerca de la computadora del Controlacerebros. Contrario a la expectativa de ambos, nada pasó. Al menos al principio; Pasados unos segundos se escucho un débil "click" metálico y una tuerca pequeña salió rodando de detrás del enorme dispositivo del mal.

El rostro de Megamente no delataba ninguna emoción pero sus hombros decaídos indicaban que estaba decepcionado.

-Quizá sería mejor que utilizaramos uno de nuestros planes malvados de emergencia, señor. –sugirió Servil

-Trabajaré en esto una vez más y si no funciona, usaremos uno de nuestros planes – Dijo el villano con un deje de resignación y después, con un suspiro, se volvió a su amigo - ¿Podrías, por favor, prepararme algo con chocolate, Servil?

- ¡En seguida, señor!

Y Servil se dirigió a la cocina para cumplir con la petición del villano. Se dijo que brownies eran buena idea, encendió la televisión y comenzó a cocinar. Tras unos minutos, hubo algo que le llamó la atención en la televisión: al parecer era una entrevista por la Srta. Ritchie a Metromán.

Lo sorprendente no era eso, sino el atuendo que la reportera llevaba puesto: un bonito vestido azul celeste con detalles en negro.

De pronto, una idea vino a la mente de Servil.

Los "brownies de consolación" no serían nada comparado con eso.

* * *

><p>- Aquí tiene, señor. –dijo Servil tendiéndole los brownies recién hechos a Megamente. - ¿qué tal va el Controlacerebros?<p>

-Ya enciende pero es todo lo que hace – dijo con resignación el villano mientras tomaba un brownie -¡Oh, Servil! ¡Casi lo olvido! La señorita Ritchie haría una entrevista a Metromán hoy.

Y antes de que Megamente alcanzara el control remoto para encender los muchos monitores que tenían frente a ellos, Servil se adelantó y lo tomó.

-Me temo que ya se ha terminado, señor. Lo siento.

-Ah – fue todo lo que contestó su amigo, con decepción en la voz.

-Pero le hice una grabación, no se preocupe – le reconfortó el pez.

-¡Ah, Servil! Mi fantástico pez travieso –le dijo Megamente con una sonrisa mientras su voz dejaba paso a la emoción. Aunque enseguida compuso una expresión de fingido desinterés – No es que me interese la señorita Ritchie o su… novio, don Bondadonsín. Simplemente creo que siendo un genio criminal y amo de toda la villanía tuvieron que haber hablado de mí ¿no crees?

-Sí, señor, lo creo

Servil solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ambos sabían que Megamente apenas tenía interés en la entrevista. La verdadera razón era la señorita Ritchie. Al villano le gustaba la reportera desde hacía mucho pero eso era algo que difícilmente o quizá nunca llegara a admitir.

Con eso en mente, Servil se dispuso a salir.

-¿A dónde vas, Servil? – dijo Megamente terminando de comer el último brownie.

-Por la señorita Ritchie, por supuesto –respondió con simpleza Servil.

-¿No es un poco temprano?

-El mal no tiene horario, señor, es lo que usted siempre dice. Los planes de emergencia están en el garaje. Aún tenemos la Roboveja y la Aracnodilla.

Servil siguió su camino de salida pero volvió a ser detenido una vez más.

-Gracias, Servil. Los brownies estaban deliciosos, como siempre.

-No hay por qué, señor.

Y con eso, Servil salió en el Hudson en busca de la señorita Ritchie.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy corto?:O ¿Muy simple? : ¿Muy malo? D: Por favor, háganmelo saber en un PM o Review :) El cuarto capítulo va a la mitad :D pero tengo demasiada tarea como para terminarlo hoy T_T En fin, gracias por leer :D ¡Saludos!**


	4. Amnesia

**Por fin, he aquí el cuarto capítulo. A partir de aquí comienza la verdadera acción :) Pido mil perdones por mi ausencia y descuido de esta historia ): Pero la terminaré sí o sí, de eso pueden estar seguros C: (Mi consciencia no me deja dormir si no ¬¬) Así que... ¡Aquí vamos! **

_**Disclaimer: Megamente no me pertenece por más que quisiera.**_

* * *

><p>- Señor, estoy entrando a la guarida. Será mejor que se prepare.- dijo la voz de servil por el reloj comunicador.<p>

Justo al terminar la frase, Megamente escuchó unos pasos pertenecientes al enorme traje de gorila mecánico.

Se apresuró a tomar su lugar en la "Silla del mal" y adoptar una expresión que pretendía ser malvada, no sin antes peinarse un poco las cejas con los pulgares y subir un poco más el cuello de su traje. Después de todo, la presentación es muy importante cuando se es supervillano. Y mientras lo hacía, escuchó la familiar voz de la señorita a sus espaldas.

- ¡Quítame esto de encima! ¿Cuál es el punto? ¿Cegarme o hacerme vomitar?

Megamente giró la silla para quedar de frente a la reportera y la expresión que tanto había preparado se desbarató en menos de un segundo. Los colores le subieron al rostro mientras miraba boquiabierto a Roxanne. Sintió que su corazón se detenía por un instante y comenzaba a latir más rápido. _"¿Se estará burlando de mí?" _pensó _"oh, es tan ten…"_

Y entonces, Servil quitó la bolsa de la cabeza de Roxanne. Megamente inspiró rápida y cortamente y recuperó la compostura casi por completo. Casi…

Después de un par de segundos que se sintieron una eternidad, la mirada de la señorita Ritchie se cruzó con la del villano.

- Oh, Megamente, tan inoportuno como siempre. – dijo la reportera con una media sonrisa.

- Señorita Ritchie, qué sorpresa verla hoy…_así._ – Le contestó el supervillano, quién, al principio, habló con la voz ligeramente quebrada de la impresión.

Si Megamente no hubiera estado tan nervioso, habría notado el rubor en las mejillas de la castaña.

- Permítame elogiar su atuendo el día de hoy. Por supuesto, usted está siempre encantadora pero… esa elección de colores le queda perfecta.- mientras hablaba, se acercaba a pasos lentos a la silla donde se encontraba Roxanne – Pero me intriga… ¿Qué la impulsó a usar _ese_ vestido?

- Combina con mis ojos. – respondió juguetonamente la reportera.

- Ah, y yo que creía que al fin se había dado cuenta de que quería unirse a mi lado como mi reina del Mal.

Ahora, ambos se encontraban cara a cara a una distancia considerablemente corta.

- ¡já! En tus sueños, Megamente.

"_O en los tuyos, Roxanne"_ Dijo la consciencia de la reportera con voz melosa.

- Quizá. – fue la única respuesta del villano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de Roxanne latiera aún más rápido de ser posible.

Servil observaba desde la distancia, cerca del nuevo plan fallido de Megamente, sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Era obvio que entre su jefe y su "víctima" había química y cierta tensión, y eso hacía que se sintiera como el mal tercio.

Sin embargo, tenían un plan malvado que desarrollar. Aunque estaba seguro que podía esperar si las cosas resultaban de otra manera… quién sabe.

Mientras tanto, Megamente se separó de la escasa distancia de la que se encontraba de Roxanne, dejándola con una discreta pero existente respiración rápida y hecha líos con sus emociones.

Por otro lado, él también estaba haciendo un esfuerzo fenomenal por actuar normal. Definitivamente, el hecho de que la castaña fuera tan… _tentadora_ era tener demasiado en su contra. Vaya tramposa.

- Podríamos pasarnos todo el tiempo charlando, señorita Ritchie, pero me parece que tengo un plan malvado que no puede esperar. Nada personal.

Roxanne, decidida a seguir el juego como siempre, levantó una ceja y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa.

- Así que, - continuó el villano mientras subía a una ligera plataforma y le mostraba un control remoto – tema ante esta creación del mal… ¡La Aracnodilla!

Y mientras pronunciaba la última palabra con una "expresión malvada", presionó un botón del control remoto. Inmediatamente, Roxanne escuchó un ruido a espaldas de Megamente y poco a poco una figura más bien grande comenzó a aparecer.

Era un robot que se movía gracias a las enormes y delgadas ocho patas de acero, como un arácnido. Aunque no fue eso lo que llamó más la atención de Roxanne, si no la parte superior, que tenía forma de torso y cabeza de ardilla. Roxanne no sabía si era grotesco o divertido.

Decidió ir por lo divertido.

- Tienes una imaginación bastante _interesante__**, **_eh, Megamente – Dijo la reportera entre una ligera risita.

Esto pareció desinflar un poco el ego de su interlocutor pero se repuso en seguida.

-Búrlese si quiere, señorita Ritchie, ya veremos si sigue riendo cuando este bebé – dijo mientras palmeaba una de las patas metálicas del robot – salga a destruir la cuidad.

- Oh, ¿y quién nos podrá salvar de ese destino tan cruel?

El sarcasmo en la voz de Roxanne era una reverenda burla.

Megamente dio un ligero respigo que pasó inadvertido por Roxanne. Hasta ahora, había estado tan distraído con ella que no recordó al héroe de la ciudad: Metromán.

-Ah, por poco olvido a su novio con mallitas. Será mejor que le informemos la situación ¿No cree? Servil, llama a_ Don Bondadonsín._

La expresión de su rostro y el tono de su voz eran enérgicos, pero sus ojos no reflejaban nada de eso.

-¡En seguida, señor! –contestó el fiel ayudante.

Roxanne lamentó haber sacado a tema tan pronto al héroe de la ciudad. Eso significaba que todo el numerito terminaría pronto. Simplemente, hoy no le agradaba esa idea.

* * *

><p>En algún lugar a las afueras de Metrociudad, en algo parecido a un búnker extra lujoso disfrazado de escuela, se encontraba Metromán afinando una guitarra.<p>

Decidió que tenía hambre y mientras se preparaba algo en la cocina encendió la televisión para distraerse un poco. Buscó el canal de música y subió el volumen mientras una vieja canción de rock sonaba. Y al ritmo de la música, comenzó a prepararse un sándwich.

Ese día había sido considerablemente agradable. Ninguna actividad criminal por el momento, ergo, un descanso para el héroe de Metrociudad. Sí, definitivamente era un viernes muy placentero…

Esperen… era viernes. Lo que significaba…

La música se vio súbitamente interrumpida mientras una peculiar escena apareció en la televisión.

_-¿Está encendido? –dijo un rostro familiar demasiado cerca de la cámara con una voz cautelosa._

_-Sí, señor. – respondió otra voz que Metromán identificó como Servil._

_-Ah, perfecto. – dijo Megamente poniéndose a una distancia más razonable de la cámara. _

Metromán no pudo evitar levantar una ceja ante sus pequeños problemitas técnicos. Vaya… y él que pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo.

_El villano comenzó a reírse de manera malvada antes de continuar._

_-¡Metromán! Espero que recuerdes qué día es hoy. Me parece que tu fuerza y mi inteligencia tienen una batalla pendiente. Así que... si no llegas pronto, esta puede ser la última vez que veas a ¡Roxanne Ritchie!_

_Megamente abrió paso para que la cámara enfocara a Roxanne que en ese momento estaba negando amablemente unas galletas ofrecidas por Servil._

_-¡Servil! – le reprendió el villano._

_-Lo siento, señor. – contestó con rapidez el aludido mientras se retiraba de la pantalla._

_Megamente dio un ligero bufido y continuó con su discurso._

_- ¡Y eso no es todo, también desataré el caos en la ciudad con la ayuda de esto!_

_Y la cámara enfocó un cubo de basura lleno de papeles arrugados. _

_-¡Eso no, servil!- oyó decir al supervillano en un tono quedo y enojado._

_La cámara volvió a enfocarse en un robot extraño con torso de ardilla y delgadas y largas patas de araña._

_Megamente sonrió de nuevo a la cámara con maldad._

_-Tienes quince minutos a partir de ahora. Aquí te espero. Claro… ¡Si me encuentras!_

_Y con una risa burlona la transmisión se terminó. _

El canal volvió a la normalidad y otra canción sonaba en ese momento.

Wayne suspiró. Ni si quiera pudo saber el nombre de aquélla buena canción.

* * *

><p>- Yo digo que llega en diez. – dijo la reportera en cuanto el villano terminó la transmisión.<p>

- Oh, señorita Ritchie, no subestime la ubicación de esta guarida.

Megamente se sentó en la silla del Mal, juntando las yemas de los dedos y esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Diez y medio, entonces. –continuó Roxanne.

-¿Tantas ganas tiene de marcharse? – preguntó el de ojos verdes de una manera que quiso hacer parecer sarcástica pero terminó siendo con un deje de histeria, casi dolida.

Roxanne quería decir que no. Pero había una gran diferencia entre lo que quería y debía hacer. Aunque debía admitir, esa diferencia se estaba desvaneciendo con cada minuto que pasaba. Ya era una mujer adulta, no entendía como era casi incapaz de no saber lidiar con esas emociones.

-¿No estás cansado de seguir con los mismos jueguitos siempre?

La pregunta de Roxanne, que no tenía otra intención más que la curiosidad, pareció tomar por sorpresa al villano, quien al malinterpretarla, se ofendió un poco y se levantó de la silla acercándose con paso firme a ella mientras decía:

-No son "Jueguitos", señorita Ritchie. Es mi vida.

La expresión del rostro de Megamente, que ahora se encontraba a escasa distancia del de Roxanne, era seria y un poco dura.

"_Es lo único que tienes, eh" _pensó la reportera. O al menos eso creyó, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de que en realidad lo había susurrado. Pudo ver como los ojos de Megamente cambiaron, reflejando su vulnerabilidad.

En ese momento, algo saltó dentro de Roxanne y ese algo fue lo que la hizo eliminar la distancia entre sus labios.

Él se sorprendió, por supuesto, más no se retiró y después de un momento el beso fue mutuo.

Roxanne se liberó de las cuerdas que tenían sujetas sus muñecas con una facilidad exagerada, gracias a que en realidad eran prácticamente para seguir el juego. Puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del villano.

Megamente por su parte, al principio no estaba seguro de qué hacer pero cuando Roxanne lo atrajo más hacia ella, se atrevió a poner las manos en las mejillas de la reportera con suma delicadeza.

Sus labios eran dulces, cariñosos y delicados, cosa que sorprendió a Roxanne.

Esto era mejor que el sueño. Diez veces mejor.

Y como en el sueño, se separaron solo por falta de aire. Ambos tenían la respiración agitada, un ligero rubor y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Mientras la reportera miraba esos exóticos ojos verdes que siempre le habían encantado, supo que había conocido una faceta del "supervillano" que nunca había visto antes. Y estaba segura de que él tenía mucho más que dar, mucho más que demostrar que fingir maldad.

Megamente aún sentía la cabeza un poco densa, le costaba creer lo que estaba pasando. Tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente pero no quería arruinar el momento.

Bueno, al menos no fue precisamente él en arruinar el momento…

-Señor, – carraspeó Servil – Metromán se aproxima.

Muy a su pesar, Megamente apartó la vista de los ojos cielo de Roxanne y la dirigió a Servil, quien había guardado distancia, y volvió a ver de nuevo a la reportera con la duda reflejada en el rostro.

Ella simplemente le sonrió de manera segura y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Servil, a nuestros puestos. – ordenó el villano y se retiro al lugar junto al robot.

-Supongo que no debería hacer planes para el viernes próximo – dijo Roxanne divertida.

- Y también le sugiero que tampoco haga planes para el lunes – le contestó él con una sonrisa.

Roxanne levantó las cejas en gesto de sorpresa y la sonrisa siguió en su rostro.

-No se preocupe –se apresuró a añadir Megamente – no interferirá con sus horarios laborales.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita.

-30 segundos, señor – dijo Servil mientras estaba en su puesto, al lado de los monitores.

-¡Hora de la función! –dijo Megamente mientras alzaba ambas manos y sonreía pícaramente.

* * *

><p>Metromán divisó el observatorio falso y voló en esa dirección. No era precisamente la guarida más discreta que haya visto.<p>

Atravesó una pared del domo principal sin problemas gracias a su tremenda fuerza.

- Ah, Metromán, dos minutos más y te estarías despidiendo de tu amada ciudad – le dijo el supervillano con una sonrisa.

-¡Por favor, Megamente! Ambos sabemos cómo termina esto siempre. – le contestó el héroe

- ¡Eso si me vences primero!- canturreó el villano – Cerebots, ¡Ataquen!

Inmediatamente, decenas de robots voladores con personalidad canina comenzaron a atacar al superhéroe, y él los alejó sin problemas mandándolos a volar lejos y a golpear distintos sitios de la guarida.

Incluyendo, el Controlacerebros.

Todo pasó en un santiamén que nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

El cerebot cayó sobre el teclado controlador de la creación fallida y la activó, haciendo que esta disparara una especie de láser muy fino y luminoso que chocó con un enorme tiburón metálico que colgaba del techo de la guarida del Mal, provocando que el rayo rebotara.

Lo último que vio Roxanne fue un flash y después nada.

Héroe y villano detuvieron la pelea al instante, e incluso los cerebots se quedaron quietos, intuyendo que algo había ido mal.

Megamente fue el primero en alcanzar a Roxanne que se había caído de la silla, inconsciente. Wayne se encontró con la mirada preocupada del villano.

- ¿E-estará bien? – balbuceó Metromán con voz débil.

-No lo sé. –respondió el villano muy preocupado mientras le tocaba una mejilla con delicadeza.

- Ese… láser… parece que rebotó en ella. ¿Qué…qué hace? – continuó Metromán.

- Originalmente tendría que controlar a las personas. Servil, trae el "despertador" –le ordenó a su ayudante y continuó hablando – Básicamente, inhibe una parte del cerebro e implanta una idea de obediencia.

Metromán se agachó para contemplar a Roxanne inconsciente.

-¿"Originalmente"? –preguntó el héroe arqueando las cejas.

- Sí. Pero aún quedan pendientes algunos detalles –le respondió el de ojos verdes con desesperación – Así que no sé qué efectos tendrá en ella.

Servil llegó rápidamente con una especie de mascarilla inhaladora conectado a una pequeña botella ámbar. Colocó la mascarilla cerca de la nariz de Roxanne y Servil presionó una pequeña válvula que sonó como un atomizador.

-¿Qué es eso? – quiso saber Wayne.

- Es una sustancia que yo mismo invente. No le hará daño. Ayudará a que recupere el conocimiento.

-¿por qué…?

- Bueno, no todos mis inventos van tan bien como deberían. Esto es en caso de emergencia.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando atentos a la reportera, en espera de alguna señal de conciencia. Entonces, ella fue abriendo los ojos lentamente. Miró primero a Wayne. Parecía bastante confundida.

-¿Dónde…? – comenzó y entonces miró a Megamente.

El villano supo que la expresión de horror y miedo que ahora tenía la reportera, nunca se borraría de su memoria. De inmediato, ella se apartó lo más que pudo hasta chocar con Wayne, quien la ayudó a levantarse a prisa. Los rivales intercambiaron miradas perplejas antes de que Wayne hablara.

-¿Sabes quién eres? – preguntó lentamente.

Roxanne, quien seguía aferrada ligeramente a un brazo de Wayne, asintió levemente con impaciencia.

-Roxanne Ritchie. Y tú eres Wayne. –dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-¿Sabes quién…? – comenzó a preguntar Megamente al tiempo que daba un paso cauteloso hacia ella.

-¡Aléjate de mí! – lo cortó en seguida. –No sé quién, o qué eres, pero no te acerques más.

Había miedo en su voz, incluso, para el dolor de Megamente, un tono ácido, como si le causara repulsión.

Todos se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral que bien pudo haber durado unos segundos, pero se sintieron como horas. Los rivales se miraron otra vez en un intercambio de palabras no verbales y Megamente asintió levemente. Entonces Wayne, se fue volando con la señorita Ritchie en brazos.

El villano solo los miró sin ver realmente, hasta que desaparecieron en la masa de edificios a lo lejos, en la ciudad.

Servil, conociendo tan bien a su jefe y amigo, se fue sin decir palabra, dejándolo con su soledad y un corazón roto.

* * *

><p><strong>Vale... ¿qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Opiniones, críticas, sugerencias y comentarios son muy bien recibidos en reviews o PM :) ¡Saludos!<strong>


	5. La chispa

_Vale, he vuelto después de muchísimo tiempo._

** Primero que nada me gustaría darles miles de GRACIAS a todos aquellos lectores que se han tomado el tiempo de leer mi historia y también miles de GRACIAS a los que han dejado sus comentarios haciéndome saber que les agrada este fic. De verdad, no saben lo feliz que me hace saber que les gusta mi trabajo y leer las opiniones es algo valiosísimo para mí. Muchas gracias por su paciencia. (:**

_ Siento mucho mi falta de constancia pero no me gusta hacer las cosas solo por deber; es mejor hacerlas por gusto :D Y no, no olvidé este fic. Mi conciencia no me dejaría xD Aquí va un capítulo que es algo corto pero tendrá pronta continuación, ahora desde otro punto de vista. Y como lo acabo de terminar, me sentí ansiosa por compartirlo._

_Espero les agrade, y de nuevo, gracias. (:_

* * *

><p>Hacía dos semanas desde que el laboratorio del mal se encontraba casi en silencio. Sólo los pasos de Servil y unos cuantos Cerebots de vez en cuando rompían la pesada atmósfera.<p>

Mientras llevaba algo de comida al balcón del observatorio, Servil se detuvo a cierta distancia para observar con gesto preocupado a su maestro.

Él estaba sentado en la Silla del Mal con la mirada perdida en la ciudad. Al menos ya no vestía pijama y se había afeitado, lo que suponía un cambio comparado con los primeros días después del incidente.

Al principio se la pasaba en cama, negándose a realizar otra actividad. Comía poco. Además, tampoco dormía bien. Servil lo sabía, conocía a su maestro. Así fue casi una semana.

Metromán pasó al Laboratorio del Mal entonces y les informó que Roxanne estaba bien. Aparte de la "pérdida de memoria" y un ocasional dolor de cabeza, todo seguía normal. Le habían dado un par de semanas de vacaciones y había salido de la ciudad, al parecer a visitar a una vieja amiga.

Servil y Megamente escucharon con atención, pero mientras el pez sonreía de alivio, Megamente se hundía más y más en su silla, delatando lo culpable que se sentía.

Después de eso, el alien comenzó a levantarse y hacer cosas en automático. Se aseaba, leía algunos de sus planes anteriores, comía… pero siempre con la mirada vacía; la mente en otro lugar.

Y al caer la tarde se sentaba en la Silla del Mal con la vista en dirección a la ciudad. Justo como lo hacía en ese momento. Servil suspiró y se acercó a su amigo y maestro, llevando una bandeja con una bebida vitaminada y unos brownies recién hechos.

-Señor, se ha estado saltando comidas últimamente. No será nada bueno para su sistema.

Megamente siguió mirando a la ciudad un poco más antes de responder con voz baja.

-No te preocupes, Servil. Estoy bien.

"_Estoy bien" _El alien en el traje de gorila ya estaba harto de que esas fueran las palabras que repetía Megamente siempre que Servil mostraba su preocupación. La peor mentira que su jefe le había dicho. Molesto y dolido, Servil se dispuso a regresar a sus deberes pero le entró la urgencia de hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. Esto ya era demasiado.

-Señor, sé que estas dos semanas han sido de lo más duro que ha enfrentado… pero creo que no puede seguir así, no debe seguir así. Todo por lo que usted ha trabajado estos años se desmoronará pronto a este paso. No me malinterprete, señor, siempre tendrá mi apoyo, pero como la persona que cuida de usted… como su amigo… le pido que no se siga haciendo daño.

Megamente giro la cabeza para mirar a Servil, mirarlo de verdad por primera vez en esas dos semanas y se dio cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba su compañero.

Entonces, sintió pena por su propio comportamiento. ¿En que se había convertido? ¿Qué pasó con el supervillano más temido de toda la ciudad? Por supuesto, lo que pasó con Roxanne fue una caída desde muy alto. Él la apreciaba porque era inteligente, valiente, intrépida y más que nada, porque lo vio de una manera que la sociedad no: como una persona, no como un fenómeno.

Y ahora las cosas habían dado tantas vueltas que ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. Pero ciertamente ¿Cómo esperas mejorar si no intentas nada?

Mientras cavilaba lo ocurrido, Megamente escuchó a Servil decir con voz lejana:

-Si me necesita, estaré en la cocina.

Giró la cabeza en dirección a Servil.

-Gracias.

No fue una palabra monótona ni carente de emoción. Tampoco hubo sonrisas de alivio o cortesía.

Pero a Servil le fue suficiente porque se dio cuenta de que una chispa había vuelto a los ojos de su amigo.

Esa noche, el silencio fue remplazado por el repiqueteo de las herramientas y los Cerebots andando de aquí para allá.

Volvían a las andadas.

* * *

><p><em>Comentarios, sugerencias, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, etc. son bien recibidos :D Si les gustó o no les pareció, háganme saber. Gracias. :D<em>


	6. Amnesia (parte 2)

**¡Hola! Después de bastante tiempo, regresé. Vale, están en su derecho por caerles mal (odiarme no sé, eso es muy profundo y feo) pero sigo firme en continuar esta historia. Sigo agradeciendo a todos los lectores que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia y aún más a aquellos que me apoyan con sus reviews, que de verdad, es un apoyo moral que impulsa a continuar escribiendo. :')**

**Este capítulo es un poco más largo que el anterior y ahora podemos ver la perspectiva de Roxanne sobre el asunto. Recuerden que sus recuerdos fueron borrados/alterados y quizá parezca un poco OCC (Out of character) pero es parte de las consecuencias.**

**Espero que les agrade. (:**

* * *

><p>Roxanne llegó a su departamento directamente a tumbarse de cara en el sofá. Esas últimas dos semanas habían sido, como poco, cansadas. Nada que ver con las supuestas "vacaciones" que había pedido…<p>

...

Todo comenzó cuando despertó en la guarida del villano más famoso de la ciudad (Wayne le había explicado eso después). Su instinto la había hecho sentir miedo pues no recordaba haber visto creatura más extraña y es prudente, pensó, temerle a lo desconocido.

Después de que Wayne la llevara a su departamento, llamó a un doctor de confianza y le aseguró a Roxanne que era mejor mantener esto fuera de los medios. El doctor acudió y tras examinarla brevemente, y hacerle unas preguntas, le aseguró que no había ningún daño que pudiera apreciar (Aparte de la amnesia). De todos modos, programó a Roxanne un par de estudios para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden en su cabeza. Wayne le dio las gracias al doctor, habló unos minutos con él aparte y le recordó que esto tenía que quedar en confidencialidad. El doctor asintió con seriedad y se fue.

Wayne miró a la chica con una cara de póker desde una buena distancia.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó el héroe.

A Roxanne le pareció un chiste esa pregunta, pero al ver que Wayne hablaba en serio, decidió responder.

-No lo sé. Me duele un poco la cabeza y el hombro izquierdo, supongo que por la caída. Además, me siento… desorientada, como si hubiera olvidado algo muy importante. ¿Qué está pasando, Wayne? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió allá?

Desorientada era poco. Se sentía agitada, asustada, muy confundida… cada vez que trataba de hacer memoria le entraba un dolor de cabeza. Además, no conseguía nada. Había fragmentos que estaba segura le hacían falta. Una parte de ella estaba en blanco.

Wayne vaciló antes de contestar.

-Mira, Roxie…No creo que sea el momento para…

-Wayne, esto es importante. Sé que te conozco desde hace mucho, sé que eres un superhéroe. ¡Pero ni si quiera puedo recordar cuándo o por qué nos conocimos! ¿Y ese… sujeto, el que se hace llamar Megamente? Necesito respuestas.

El héroe la miró de una manera preocupada, como sopesándola y dio un suspiro.

-Es una larga historia que creo que debes procesar poco a poco- dijo eligiendo con cuidado las palabras- Recuerdas que trabajas como reportera ¿no? Creo que debes empezar por ahí.

Y entonces se hizo un silencio. Roxanne sabía reconocer cuando alguien daba por terminada una conversación, después de todo, era parte de su trabajo poner atención a los hechos y personas que le rodeaban, pero en ese momento se sentía demasiado impotente para creer que era todo lo que Wayne tenía que decirle como respuesta.

-¿Es todo? No fue precisamente de mucha ayuda. – con cada palabra pronunciada por Roxanne, el héroe fruncía más el ceño, como si estuviera extrañado.

-Por ahora sí. Tengo que irme pero avísame si necesitas algo. Estaré en contacto contigo, de igual modo. ¿Sabes cómo localizarme?

-Sí- dijo una Roxanne ligeramente aturdida para decir algo más.

-Bien.

Wayne le dedicó una última mirada indescifrable y salió volando por su balcón.

Ya era casi de noche, así que Roxanne contempló su reflejo en el cristal con una mirada ausente. ¿Esa era ella? Ya no podía estar tan segura.

Claro, recordaba cosas importantes como su nombre, su domicilio, sus contactos y las personas con las que relacionaba. Incluso recordaba trivialidades como qué había recibido de cumpleaños y los veranos que pasó con su familia cuando era pequeña. También recordaba su trabajo como reportera y sabía que tenía un puesto importante, pero haciendo memoria, no podía recordar el por qué de su éxito.

Se dio la vuelta y observó con cuidado las paredes de su departamento. Ella trataba de mantener el trabajo y la vida personal aparte, pero su curiosidad siempre podía más y terminaba llevándose "tarea a casa", por lo que en varios lugares había post-its, fotografías, artículos de periódicos y papeles varios.

Pudo observar que eran de sus reportajes y principalmente, la mayoría eran del llamado Supervillano Megamente. Lo que más le sorprendió es que eran artículos y fotografías de su autoría, aunque ella no podía recordar que los había escrito.

Comenzó a leer uno con el título de "Megamente pierde otra vez" pero al poco tiempo le dolió la cabeza. Decidió que sería mejor relajarse y descansar, tal vez con el sueño las cosas mejoraran.

Fue a su recamara sintiéndose casi como una intrusa, dudando después de todo lo que había ocurrido. Se miró al espejo por un momento y el reflejo le devolvió una mirada preocupada y confundida. Entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez del vestido que estaba usando.

Le pareció de muy mal gusto. ¿Azul, en serio? ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando cuando lo compró?

A la mañana siguiente fue a su oficina para hablar con su jefe y por el camino, sus compañeros de trabajo la felicitaron por la entrevista del día anterior y algunos preguntaron por qué no los había alcanzado en el almuerzo.

Siguiendo el consejo de Wayne sobre no hacer el asunto público, alegó que se sentía mal y prefirió regresar a su casa.

Llegó a la oficina de su jefe.

-Buenos días, George ¿tienes un minuto?

George, un hombre ya entrado en años, ligeramente fornido y con una mirada astuta, dejó de teclear en su ordenador y la miró por encima de sus lentes de montura dorada.

-Adelante, Ritchie.

-George, yo… ¿Recuerdas de las vacaciones que me…?- comenzó Roxanne pero George la cortó de un modo firme pero no grosero.

-Metromán me contó lo que sucedió.

La reportera se paralizó un momento. No supo si sentirse aliviada de no tener que inventar excusas o enojada porque ahora su jefe sabía que se sentía una desequilibrada.

-No puedo culparte- siguió George.- Son riesgos del trabajo. Y tus reportajes sobre Megamente siempre han sido muy buenos. Así que puedes tomar un descanso. ¿Dos semanas te parecen bien?

-Gracias, señor.

-No te preocupes, te lo mereces. Emplea bien tu tiempo. Ahora, si no hay nada más que decir…

Y George hizo un ademán con la mano indicándole a Roxanne que podía retirarse.

Ella se levantó del asiento y justo cuando iba a salir, su jefe la llamó de nuevo.

-Ritchie ¿de verdad no recuerdas nada?

La última palabra la dijo con un tono y vacilación que, Roxanne comprendió, lo hacía para referirse a cierto villano en concreto. Se tragó un pequeño asomo de enojo y frustración y respondió con una voz formal.

-No, George.

Su jefe asintió distraídamente y volvió la mirada a su ordenador, lo que Roxanne interpretó como el final definitivo de la conversación.

Antes de salir del edificio, fue a su cubículo y decidió llevarse su pizarra de corcho llena de papeles con chinchetas y unas cuantas carpetas que contenían información inédita. Tenía que recabar toda la información posible.

Al salir se topó con Hall.

-¡Hey, Roxie! ¿A dónde..? ¿Por qué te llevas tus cosas? ¡No me digas que te despidieron!

Mientras hablaba se iba acercando demasiado a la zona de confort de Roxanne.

-Eh… No, Hall, solo… quiero organizarlas un poco, es todo.- le contestó ella alejándose. Hall la siguió.

-¿Ya te vas? ¿A dónde vas? Vamos, te llevo en la van.

A Roxanne le estaba comenzando a irritar, en especial ese día.

-No te preocupes, me puedo ir en un ta…- dijo levantando la mano para hacerle señal a un taxi que se aproximaba.

-¡Tonterías! –La cortó Hall. El taxi se detuvo indeciso y Hall despidió al conductor con un ademán de la mano.

Ella se volvió hacia el camarógrafo con una mirada molesta, pero él fingió no verla.

-Ahora regreso, traeré la camioneta. ¡No te muevas!

Ella ni siquiera se molestó en fingir una sonrisa y en cuanto Hall se dio la vuelta, Roxanne detuvo un taxi y subió en él.

Al llegar a su departamento, comenzó la búsqueda. Ya ligeramente (sólo ligeramente) más tranquila y decidida, pudo pensar con más claridad y llegar a la conclusión de que lo único que había olvidado era a ese supervillano azul llamado Megamente. Pero ¿por qué?

La semana transcurrió pesada y lentamente. A pesar de que disponía de información suficiente para hacerse una idea de lo que había olvidado, no podía pasar mucho tiempo indagando sin que le entrara un dolor de cabeza que terminaba por distraerla y molestarla. Por lo que la investigación fluía poco a poco, para su desesperación.

Durante el transcurso de la semana, Metromán fue a visitarla un par de veces y la llamó por teléfono otras tantas, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Roxanne trataba de hacer que le contara la verdad, que él fuera la guía, una especie de base para apoyarse, pero Wayne seguía reacio a decir nada. Decía que era importante que ella averiguara todo lo que pudiera antes y después hablarían.

También acudió a la cita con el doctor para los estudios, que no mostraron nada fuera de lo normal. El doctor le dijo que la amnesia era quizá debido al golpe al caer de la silla y no le pudo asegurar que fuera temporal.

La reportera albergaba la esperanza de que los artículos y la información que hablaba del villano la ayudaran a recobrar la memoria, pero sólo conseguía un dolor de cabeza que sólo se iba después de un buen rato y mucha, mucha frustración. Por más que lo intentaba, le seguía pareciendo un extraño ese… _ser _de piel azul y cabeza anormalmente grande. Y lo peor, la Roxanne Ritchie que escribió todos esos artículos e hizo todos esos reportajes, le parecía aún más desconocida.

Como sólo estaba estresándose más, comenzando la segunda semana de "vacaciones" decidió que sería mejor distanciarse un poco de ese asunto e ir a visitar a su madre y su hermana, que vivían cerca de la costa en una ciudad pequeña.

Nada más al llegar, su madre la recibió como "La reportera más famosa y valiente" que haya pisado el país. Eso hizo sentir incómoda a Roxanne pero se empeñó en actuar como si nada pasara, pues no quería preocupar a su madre.

Desafortunadamente, la carrera de Roxanne parecía ser el tópico favorito de su madre y su hermana menor, quien por cierto, le lanzaba miradas pícaras cada vez que el villano salía a flote (a saber por qué). Al tercer día se dio cuenta que eso no estaba ayudándola realmente y decidió volver a Metro Ciudad.

Al llegar, una nueva determinación se apoderó de ella (más que nada por resignación) y comenzó a ver transmisiones sobre los "desastres" que causaba el villano y los reportajes dónde ella aparecía como "víctima". Le asombró mucho que su actitud (La de la antigua Roxanne) no demostrara miedo ante esas situaciones, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada y fuera parte de una rutina como sacar la basura y pasear al perro.

Respecto al villano, no sabía que pensar. Claro que debía admitir que tenía mucha determinación pues siempre fallaba, pero había algo en él que la inquietaba. La pregunta era ¿por qué a la otra Roxanne no?

...

Su último día de descanso se la había pasado en la biblioteca, sin más éxito que con sus anteriores búsquedas.

Y ahora ahí estaba, tumbada en el sofá con una pequeña punzada en la sien. Se levantó pesadamente y fue a buscar los analgésicos que el doctor le había recetado. Mientras los tragaba junto con el agua, su mirada se posó en una fotografía de plana completa del villano. Parecía que le habían hecho un close-up sólo a su rostro, que mostraba una expresión salvaje y enérgica, una sonrisa… ¿malvada? No estaba segura. Pero no le gustaba nada.

Así que la arrancó de la pared de trabajo y la dejó fuera de la vista, como si fuera algo desagradable.

Le habría parecido imposible si se enterara que hacía tan sólo tres semanas, esa era una de sus fotografías favoritas que le arrancaba una sonrisa sin querer cada vez que la veía.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, aún quedan muchos cabos pendientes pero espero resolverlos en los capítulos que siguen. Cualquier duda, queja, sugerencia, reclamación etc. pueden expresarla en una review o PM y yo les aclararé todo lo que haga falta. (: Muchas gracias por leer. n.n<strong>


End file.
